<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mistake by djhquiff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413725">mistake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/djhquiff/pseuds/djhquiff'>djhquiff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, phils hair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:49:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/djhquiff/pseuds/djhquiff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan helps Phil with his hair</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phil had just finished filming and lets just say it could have gone better. </p>
<p>There was hair all over the floor and on his clothes, he looks like a dog shed it’s fur all over him. </p>
<p>He was packing away and decided to go show Dan because he can’t hide from him forever and he knows Dan probably will make fun of him but give him some advice.</p>
<p>Or at least try to help him.</p>
<p>“Dan! Close your eyes okay?” Phil said from outside their bedroom door.</p>
<p>“What for?” </p>
<p>“Just please”</p>
<p>There was no response so he walked into the bedroom where Dan had plonked himself on the edge  of the bed with his hands over his eyes. </p>
<p>Phil made his way over to Dan and stood in front of him, preparing himself for the jokes. </p>
<p>“Promise me you won’t laugh” Phil said.</p>
<p>“No promises bub” Dan laughed. </p>
<p>Phil removed Dans hands with his own and immediately a smirk found it’s way to Dans face which didn’t take long to turn to laughing. </p>
<p>Well that didn’t take long Phil thought. </p>
<p>“Oh Phil, what have you done” </p>
<p>Dan stood up and all Phil could do was hide his face in his hands. </p>
<p>Whilst Dan had a good look at Phils hair, Phil was just stood there with a few tears in his eyes. </p>
<p>He wasn’t upset, it was more frustration with what he just did to his hair and he was so overwhelmed with emotions. He wanted to laugh but also cry and also get a bit mad.</p>
<p>“Honestly it’s not that bad Phil.” Dan was trying to encourage Phil as he grabbed his hands. </p>
<p>“Hey don’t cry” Dan said, trying to wipe away his tears. </p>
<p>“I just don’t know how to feel about this if i’m honest.” Phil said as he let out a quiet laugh.</p>
<p>Dan knew Phil sometimes got emotional over the small things, or he would sometimes not know how to feel so he just cries. </p>
<p>He’s done it before and both him and Phil know it’s from stress. </p>
<p>“I mean at least you’ll feature in some bad haircuts videos in the future.” Dan said trying to lighten the situation. </p>
<p>Phil laughed and slapped Dan on the arm.</p>
<p>“Hey!” </p>
<p>“Look, sit down” </p>
<p>Dan moved Phil to sit in their desk chair and quickly rushed off to get the tools he needed. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Voilà!” </p>
<p>“Well at least we know who’s the better hairdresser here” Phil said running his hand through his uneven hair. </p>
<p>As he looked in the mirror he could see where Dan had polished up his mistakes. The back looked a lot better and his quiff wasn’t as long. However the only thing that couldn’t be fixed was his sideburns but we don’t mention that.</p>
<p>“Good?”</p>
<p>Phil turned around in the chair and pulled Dan in for a hug. His face was against Dans bare torso but he wasn’t going to complain. </p>
<p>“Thank you” Phil mumbled. </p>
<p>Dan moved back and pulled Phil up for a proper hug.</p>
<p>He rested his hand on the back of Phils neck and could feel the lack of hair there.</p>
<p>“At least you don’t have a mullet anymore” Dan commented. </p>
<p>Phil laughed and pressed a kiss against Dans neck. </p>
<p>They pulled back and Phil gave him another kiss but this time to his lips.</p>
<p>“I hope you know here at D’s clips we only accept card, your kisses are not valid.” Dan said trying to keep a straight face. </p>
<p>Phil pushed Dan back onto the bed and started to climb over him on his knees.</p>
<p>“Fine, I’ll have to find another way to pay you and say a big thank you for saving my hair.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I couldn’t not write this and i’ve been having trouble writing so thankyou Phil for inspiring me! </p>
<p>enjoy :)</p>
<p>tumblr - djhquiff</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>